


Overwatch Boys One shots

by CrazyPencilz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Short & Sweet, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPencilz/pseuds/CrazyPencilz
Summary: Just some one shots for the Overwatch boys. Based on writing prompts I found on Pinterest because I am addicted. Some of the one shots are angsty and sad, some of them are lovey-dovey and cute. Just depends on what I feel like writing! Enjoy!





	1. Genji x Reader 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genji x Reader. 
> 
> Angsty and sad. Reader's love is one-sided. 
> 
> Writing Prompt:  
> "If only I had spoken to him... I can only blame myself."

You used to think fate was real.

This silly idea started when you saw him. You were walking back to your room to change into your gear. You had a mission to do. It was a reconnaissance mission. A mission which was supposed to take a day would take a whole week. It ended up being very important though.

You glanced at his steady form as he sat in the courtyard of the old Overwatch base. His whole body covered in intricate armor. You almost stopped to speak with him. You ignored the countless questions in your head as you exited the courtyard to get to the soldier quarters.

He wasn’t at your recon mission. But, you couldn’t seem to stop thinking about this fascinating man.

You were so deep in your thoughts that after you spotted Sombra; you didn’t even realize that she had detected you moments later. You realized she noticed you when she shot you.

He was there at the clinic.

While Mercy tended to your wounds, you’d listen to hushed talking through the thin walls, hoping it was your masked admirer. You didn’t know who he was, but he seemed so compelling.

You heard that his name was Genji. You learned that he was a former Blackwatch member and that he came back to the recalled Overwatch with his brother. He always wore his armor. No one told you why. 

You didn’t talk to him. If you saw him during training, you’d tune in to his conversations. He was charming. He was even funny. Such an outgoing and delightful person and that’s how you pictured him.

Sometimes you would create scenarios in your head, where you’d meet at a mission and would talk to each other. He’d be his perfect self and you two would become friends. He’d take you out on dates. You’d learn why he never took his armor off and why his brother was never around him. You would even tell him how peaceful he looked in the courtyard when you passed by him every day in the morning.

All you ever did was imagine his and your perfect life. It was an escape from dull training drills, long recon missions, and lengthy lectures from 76. 

Mercy showed up at the same places where Genji was. You didn’t think about it much. She was so caring and sweet. She even chatted with you about the past and always fussed about your wounds.

That’s why it stung when you strolled in the courtyard one crisp morning and stared at the two of them lay in the grass. Their lips locked together while in a tight embrace. You turned back to the soldier’s quarters and sprinted into your room. Tears fleeing out of your eyes as sobs ripped through your mouth. Your chest felt tense and this sinking sensation hit your stomach and settled there. 

This wasn’t Mercy’s fault. 

If you had only spoke to him when you first saw him. Maybe you would have been friends and maybe, just maybe, you two would have fallen in love. You would’ve been the one in the courtyard and you would have been the one to kiss him. But you didn’t speak to him, you weren’t friends, and you two did not fall in love.

You can only blame yourself.


	2. McCree x Reader 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at an abandoned Eco-Point base with McCree, surely nothings going to happen, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse x Reader
> 
> Angst and sad with a happy ending
> 
> Writing Prompt:  
> Fear Gas/Face Worst Fear Ever

There was an odor in the air like the smell of rotten eggs. McCree knew right away something wasn't right, but you didn't seem to care. 

You rolled your eyes. "It's fine, McCree. I'm sure it's nothing," you said as you entered the abandoned base. 

The two of you were assigned to search through an old Eco-Point base to decide if there was anything of use inside. 

The base was decrepit and rotting. There was mold growing on old reports that remained scattered on an old desk. The ground was dirty and it stank of mildew. When you inspected the ceiling you noticed water dripping from it and a few bats sleeping. 

You wrinkled your nose. "See? No one's been here for ages." 

"Guess, I'm worried for nothin'." He frowned.

"Yeah, it's an Overwatch base, nothing bad will be here," you assured. It's a non-disclosed location, only Overwatch members knew where this base was.

"I know that but I just can't shake this bad feeling."

You watched him chew on his lip. "Awe, is the cowboy scared something bad is gonna happen?" you teased as you walked to the desks. 

You lowered your eyes as you picked up a dead communicator. "If anything does happen, it'll be fine. You're the best sharpshooter ever and I'm pretty good at healing you, so no need to worry."

You could hear him grind on his teeth. "I don't know darlin', something ain't right." 

You crossed your arms and scowl. "I'll be in the next room over if you need anything please tell me."

The next room was bare. The walls and floor was a bright white color and the stench of rotten eggs intensified in here. There were a few vents strewed around the ceiling and there was black mold around them.

"Y/N? You need to see this," Jesse shouted.

"Coming!" 

The door slammed shut as you moved to the exit. You lurched back and raised a hand to your chest. You tried to open the door. 

"McCree? The door's locked!" You shouted. 

He didn't answer you. You started to breathe heavily, not liking the empty space of the room. Your eyes darted around the room. A hiss emitted from the vents and you watched as silver smoke invades the room.

"Jesse?" You screamed. "Open the door!"

It dawned on you that you weren't smelling rotten eggs but sulfur. 

A shiver crawled up your spine and you heard the doorknob rustling. You softly smiled. Thank goodness.

"Y/N," McCree groaned. 

You darted around but the door is still closed. You turned back to see McCree lying down in the middle of the floor. The doorknob stopped moving. You gasped. 

He's bleeding. He's bleeding. There's so much blood. There were puddles of it under him and on him. His jaw is clenched tight that you can see a vein pop out of his neck. His eyebrows are pulled in so close that there are deep distinct lines on his skin and his eyes are squeezed shut. 

You rushed to him. Your eyes bounced around for a wound that you can heal. There's nothing. You stare at his closed eyes. Tears already escaping your own.

"It's going to be okay. I'll heal it if you show me where the injury is," you croak. 

He put his hand on your shoulder. "No, it's not gonna work," he mumbled.

You sobbed. "You are not dying here." You sobbed again. "Do you hear me? You are not dying." 

His hand made it to your cheek. "It's alright, darlin'. You can't save everyone." 

"I don't have to save everyone, I just have to save you," you blubbered. He chuckled. 

His breathing started to slow. You tried to heal him. The warm, yellow stream did not work. It didn't help that you couldn't find the injury. He pushed your hand away and smiled. 

"Don't go," you bawled. "Don't leave me all alone."

But he did.

You wept on his stained chest. The door slammed open and you flinched, yanking your head to the sound.

It was a hallucination. You race to McCree and squeeze him. 

"Tell me that you'll never leave all alone." 

"Sweet pea, I promise that I'd never let you go alone in an abandoned base again," he promised. 

You giggled and held him tighter. "It's a promise."


	3. 76 x Reader 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrison is drugged with a truth serum? Le gasp~ I wonder what he'll say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soilder 76 x Reader
> 
> A little bit of angst with some fluff too
> 
> Writing Prompt:  
> Character is drugged

Your knee bounces up and down, you’re chewing your nails, and staring vacantly at the door. It’s been, you glance at your watch, three hours since he’s been wheeled to the medical ward. 

Morrison was at an important recon mission when he suddenly called you out of the blue. 

“Morrison?” you asked. “Did you finish your mission early?” You rubbed your eye.

He was silent for a second. “I wanted to hear your voice.” 

“Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Your heart raced. He never called you during missions. 

“No. Nothing happened,” he assured. 

But something happened. Someone shot him with some kind of dart filled with green liquid. He did not think he would make it, so he called you. 

“Oh, okay. Is the mission going all right?” 

He chuckled. “Everything is perfectly fine.” He sighed. “I have to go, y/n. I think I... I think you’re an amazing agent,” he stuttered before he hung up. 

An hour later you had a call that he was at the medical ward. Mercy told you that Tracer found him in an abandoned alleyway. He was passed out with a high fever. She said that she ran a few tests on him and someone drugged him with an unknown substance. You told her that you’d be there right away. 

Mercy taps your shoulder gently. Your eyes snap to her as your body jumps. 

“Will he be okay?” you question. 

She nods giving a slight smile. “He’ll be fine. It’s almost flushed out of his system. We were lucky to find him.”

“Can I go see him?” You stood up from the creaky, stiff chair. 

“You can, but the drug makes him very candid.” She frowns. “He can’t help but say what’s on his mind.”

You wrinkle your brows. “Someone hit him with some kind of truth serum?” 

“I think if we didn’t find him, he would’ve been taken by Talon.” She sighs and excuses herself to go care for another patient.

You press your lips together and walk into Morrison’s room. He rests in the plain medical bed. His eyes are closed and his face is neutral. You close the door softly and his eyes flutter open. 

“Did I wake you?” you whisper as you pull up a chair to sit near Morrison. 

He shakes his head. “No, I was just resting my eyes.” He softly smiles at you and sits up.

You return the smile and sit at the chair. The two of you sit in silence and you watch him. 

There’s a question that’s been circling in your mind. 

“Did it happen before you called me?” you inquiry. He nods and looks away from you, taking an interest in the outside scenery.

You audibly sigh and cross your arms. “You didn’t tell me?” you chide. “Mercy said that if no one found you that you would be gone!” Tears fill in your eyes. 

Morrison holds your hand and rubs it gently with his thumb. “I didn’t want you to know because I knew you’d freak out.” He chuckles. “You hate when something wrong happens on a mission, I didn’t want to worry you.”

You sniffle and study Morrison. He has a relaxed smile on his face as if nothing wrong could ever happen to him. But he’s not immortal. 

“I just want you to be okay. I care about you a lot,” you sob. 

He bites his lip, almost trying to suppress his words. “I wanted to tell you something on the phone, but I was too afraid to say it.” 

He tightens his grip on your hand and stares deep into your eyes. “If I don’t say it now, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to,” he mumbled. 

“It’s all right. You can tell me anything,” you say. He wipes a few tears from your cheek.

“I...I love you.” He lopsidedly grins as eyes widen. “I didn’t realize it until it happened and all I could think of is you. I was thinking about the things I wanted to do with you that I wouldn’t get to do,” he breathes. 

Your cheeks are crimson and you smile big at him as he continues to spill his thoughts to you. His cheeks are just as red as yours and he’s also beaming at you before his eyes widen and he blinks.

“I don’t know why I said all of that too you.” He rubs his neck. 

“It’s okay.” You lean over to him. “I love you too.” 

He kisses you, your forehead pressing together throughout the whole exchange. The two of you embrace afterward with a small smile on your faces.


End file.
